Mad with Love
by Bonebreakjack
Summary: Bad things happen Bingo: Mad scientist Ryoken will do anything to keep the precious people in his life, He lost so much already! Maybe madness was genetic after all...


I dont own anything!

* * *

Ryoken walked briskly inside the mansion hanging up his lab coat at the door knowing he had to be out again soon. He gently dropped the groceries on the counter and listened.

The large house was silent save for a faint beeping and some giggles coming from upstairs. Smiling softly to himself, he took a few seconds to enjoy those sounds before leaving the kitchen.

There really was too much room here in his childhood home, still it was truly the best place until he was finished with his work. The sterile smell of alcohol and medicine still clung to the place strong even after his father was gone.

It was a smell that reminded him of home.

Softening his steps, Ryoken tiptoed to the master bedroom door, opening the room carefully as he peered inside and felt his heart warm at the sight.

On the large bed laid the most precious people in the world to him. The ones who made this lonely mansion a home again.

Yusaku was curled up with a book of fairy tales in his hand that he read to their young boy cradled in the crook of his arm. His baggy blue sweater mussed as if he had been in a tussle and now it hung lopsided on his thin frame. His hair a mess(he and their son we're definitely wrestling) and clung to his slight hollowed cheeks and slim neck.

They look so comfortable even with the wires poking from under the sweater and draped to the side of them.

"You can come in Ryoken, We promise not overtake you this time," Yusaku snorted in his deadpan monotone, teasing him. Ryoken walked in a bit sheepish realizing he was caught. He practically skipped over to them kissing his love on his lips before scooping up their son who squealed from his father's ticklish kisses.

"Stop, Stop! I give!" The boy shook form laughter as it cause his multicolored hair to fly over the place as he tried to get away from his father's merciless love. Ryoken let up and carried the little six year old on his hip.

"How have you behaved today Seia? What did you learn?" Ryoken walked around to the machines in the room, handing his son his check board. As well as deliberately ignoring Yusaku rolling his eyes at him and pouting in the bed.

I.V.? still half full, will probably be finished by the time dinner is done.

Heart monitor? Stable, a little too elevated to his liking, but he chalks that up to Yusaku playing with Seia.

Brain activity-

"Can you stop that? I hardly see you past these checks up lately and you barely greeted me as is. You could have at least hugged me." Ryoken froze at that annoyed tone and sighed hard, ensuring he had the data on Yusaku's brain waves he turned back the bed.

"I'm sorry. With my take over of SOL and building the company back up I could only have time for this. I know the former members of Queen's circle is still trying to get their hands back in." Ryoken crooned apologetically before sitting in the bed and scooting closer to his still pouting husband.

Seia eagerly scrambled to sit between them trying to make sense of the clipboard and doing some strange expressions that had Yusaku coughing hard in his hand. Ryoken practically melted. When they were younger Yusaku seemed to hardly be able to emote much. The trauma at the time still strong without proper therapy and medicine, with Yusaku being unable to truly rely on anyone but himself. But now here his laughing and smiling, the trauma is still there but he's been healing and it shows.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just _*snort*_, he looks so much like you when he does those faces. Seia really likes to imitate you." Ryoken looked down at his boys ridiculous faces and pursed his lips. He doesn't look like that when he's thinking, does he?

And Yusaku is laughing harder as both he and Seia pouted at him.

"Okay, I get it! But~" He took a long lock of brittle blue hair between his fingers, grinning like a fox. "Seia, looks more like his beautiful papa more." Said boy beamed with pride at being compared to his papa, Ryoken pushed back the purple pink bangs and kissed the child's forehead. Yusaku blushed hard and had a crooked smile on his face as it became a bit pink.

"I'm going to make dinner. I'll call Pandor to help you down." Yusaku looked resigned at that but at least he didn't make a fuss as much as he used to.

"Seia want to help Daddy make food for Papa?" The boy shook his head quick his black and yellow curls became a blur. Seia kissed Yusaku's cheek before bouncing off the bed as if to tell Ryoken to hurry.

Picking up bony knuckles he kissed them gently causing Yusaku to blush and smack his arm playfully.

"Ever the _knight _,"

"Only for my_ prince~ _"

* * *

"Daddy, what are we making tonight?" Seia was bouncing up and down only stopping when Ryoken hastily picked him up as he bounced over to the stairs. Even after the previous times his son still doesn't seem to learn his lesson about going too fast in this house.

He would have the previous falls would have been good lessons at least, but apparently not.

"I was thinking something easy on the stomach tonight, I still have to get back to work, and your papa has been having a hard time keeping food down as of late."Seia looked put out and Ryoken can already hear the whines about him being busy again. He can't, his son is too good at the puppy eyes, even though he needs to finish his projects.

"How about you come with me tonight? We can push back your tutoring?"

"YES!"

"You have to ask your Papa's permission~"

" _Aw, man. _Fine challenge accepted!"

* * *

Dinner was comfortable quiet affair as the family ate outside. Yusaku was sipping the last of his soup as he watched Pandor chase Seia around the yard, the boys boundless energy easily matching Pandor long strides. This warmth, this comfort, this what he wanted growing up and was harshly was denied. To think 10 years ago he nearly threw away this future for, in hindsight, a genocide based off his father ridiculous declaration of the Ignis.

There are so many times he wished he could turn back time, shake his younger self, tell him that his father was not the man they thought he was. That they blinded themselves for his love, something they would never have again. That Dr. Kogami was the reason the Ignis would have lashed out anyway.

They deserve so much better than the fate they got, and it is a sin that Ryoken refuses to forget. Will never forget. Because in the end they were just scared children who had been content to stay away from the world, ones who never got the chance to truly live.

Ryoken wished he could turn back time so he could have saved them.

"...You want to take him to work with you tonight? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yusaku's voice wavered a bit, confusion tinged it. It was understandable, their son wasn't exactly normal, they themselves weren't a normal family.

...And it's not like they told anyone they had a child anyway. He was damn sure Kusanagi would kill him if he knew how they brought Seia into the world anyway.

"I think it's time everyone knew anyway. He's going to want to venture out, he's a lot like you, very restless," Yusaku didn't rise to the tease, worry till furrowing his brow. Finally the other man sighed leaning back into his wheelchair looking tired.

"You're right, he can't stay isolated here. But your job?" Yusaku raised an eyebrow questioning.

"It's better if we introduced him to our friends first, well okay Zaizen first. He's my partner in Sol and the only one who shares rank with me… plus he has everyone numbers and does all the nice orderly stuff he can contact everyone and bring them here."

"So, in other words you want him to break the news half way, so you don't have to,"

"Shamelessly so~"

"_You're impossible_, alright he can go." Yusaku laughed breathlessly a bit before laying back, looking very tired even with a soft smile on his face. His eyes have sunken in a but more, showing a lack of sleep.

Maybe he can foist his work onto Spectre or Kusanagi for a bit to stay home at night more often? Yusaku can't afford to lose sleep after all.

Picking up Yusaku's hand he kissed the ring on his finger and thanked him. "Come on, let's get you to bed. This will be one of the few times Seia will be allowed up past 10. But I don't want him to pick up your bad sleeping habits,"

Yusaku glared at him and Ryoken knows he just has a smug grin crossing his own.

Taking the handles of the wheelchair, he let Seia play outside with Pandor a bit long as he took Yusaku back to their room. He needed to hook him back up to the equipment after all.

"We're also going to have to tell them how Seia got here Ryoken, we can't explain away his appearance. He looks exactly like-" Yusaku was cut off with hand squeezing his shoulder gently. He saw his love relax a bit more.

"We'll get there when we get there. I know. As I said…" Ryoken looked at Yusaku's frail form deliberately making a point. Yusaku met his gaze head on making something heated bloom in his chest. It was the same look he had when they we're still battling in Vrains, the one that refuses to back down once he made a decision. It still set his heart aflame after all these years.

"...They were going to find out eventually"

* * *

Seia looked around excitedly as he took in the sight before him. He's never been to his Daddy's job before, to be honest, he never really gone outside the house much. He never really needed to leave, content with being by his Papa's side as they waited for Daddy to come home.

But this is a whole new world! He didn't even know buildings like this existed outside of the T.V.!

"Seia, don't press your face too hard against the window you're going to get red marks on your face" An amused chuckled and quick gentle tug had Seia sitting down in his seat again. "Don't worry you'll be able to experience the outside soon enough once I'm done with my projects~"

Seia looked up hopeful, maybe he can make friends his own age! Pandor was an awesome big sister but she didn't understand being a kid cause she was all grown unlike him. Their house is all the way up a hill and far from the city. It's not like he could go outside and go to the local park. And Seia's not allowed to go to school because of his unique body.

"Soon you'll play with other children, go to school, grow up."His daddy had the prettiest smile it was soft and hopeful as it gazed at him and made Seia feel giddy! To be able to go out into the world and explore like he always wanted. To see and meet new people. It was like a dream come true.

They stopped in front of a tall building with a cube symbol and the words 'Sol Industries' decorated the front. A man greeted them and opened the door and then looked down at him with such surprise and wariness that it made Seia nervous. Was his clothes stained? Is his hair a mess? Why is that man staring?

"Stop that your being rude," His Daddy's sharp voice cut through the tension as he gave the man a cold look. The valet apologized quickly and went to park the car. Huffing his father took his hand and they walked through the doors ignoring the stares as best as he could.

A tall man with a boring face and blue hair stopped before them but then his eyes widened. The man turned pale as if looking at a ghost. Though Seia was very sure he was a solid and as alive as he could be. Even if he was a little different.

Seia felt the urge to cover the glowing diamond on his neck for some reason. He suddenly felt very self conscious.

"Ryoken is that-"

"Listen. I'll explain in a bit, let me take him to the lab lounge, and I'll answer any questions you have, I promise," Daddy pleaded with the man who looked stern but nodded all the same. The man knelt before Seia and held out his hand with a gentle expression transforming his face from boring to kind. Like the gentlemen one would see in movies.

"I am sorry for that?" A title to his head, asking of him.

"Seia, Seia Fujiki"He smiled with pride at having his Papa's last name, his daddy said it was much prettier than Kogami.

"Again my apologies Seia, my name is Akira Zaizen. I had known Ryoken here for a long time and did not know about you. It's a pleasure all the same and I cannot wait to speak with you." Mr. Zaizen then gave his Daddy a look that made him scuff his foot and look like a scolded child. Seia giggle never seeing that expression on his face before.

"Okay, okay. Let me get Seia to the lounge, I'll be right back, and call everyone that's currently here who knows," With that cryptic statement they were walking away from Mr. Zaizen who waved at Seia before moving quickly out of sight.

* * *

_"Okay Seia, we'll explore in a bit, but your Daddy is in a bit of trouble and needs to explain himself. So, I need you to stay here like a good boy, okay? I'll be back as soon as possible."_

His papa is going to be so upset with him for this. Seia was a good boy for a total of 10 minutes before he got bored and went wandering. He was an idiot! He had no idea how to get back and got very lost. He was very sure he was in some kind of lab area, it reminded him of the one at home when his Daddy had to take his projects home.

The labs were so cold down here, even with Seias special skin he could feel it in his joints and gears. He can't shiver like his Papa can but it made him want to all the same. Exploring wasn't as fun as he thought it was and now he had no idea how to get back to the lab lounge.

His Daddy was gonna be so mad with him. Maybe even take sweets away forever, kind of upset!

Seeing a door open, hop filled him, he can find someone who works here and they can take him back to the lounge before his daddy found out. Perfect Plan!

Seeing the door about to close he ran into the room and slammed right into glass. He rubbed his nose even though his pain level was low. Looking up he could only freeze in confusion at the image before him.

"Papa?"

Seia stared at his papa Yusaku who was floating in a strange light blue water, along with many more of him right next to him in the same position asleep.

Why are there so many of his Papa's?

"So, this is where you were, you little trickster," Seia froze and turned guiltily to his daddy who had his arms crossed, tapping his foot the same way when he caught Seia sneaking treats. Seia scuffed his foot against the floor chastised knowing he broke the rule not to leave the lab lounge.

"Honestly, you got so much of your Papa Yusaku's nosy nature. Pffft I should have known you would have went exploring."A snort and Seia was picked up held on his Daddy's hip.

"No sweets for a week by the way, the labs are very dangerous and you could have hurt yourself," Seia pouted at being scolded but didn't object, something about this room made him feel scared for some reason. Like a memory of something similar was trying to resurface but all was met was emptiness.

It scared him very badly.

"Daddy… why is there so many Papa's?" His Daddy was silent, he had a faraway look in his eye even as he rubbed Seia's back. They stayed like that for a long time until his daddy finally spoke.

"You see Seia, when Daddy was younger, he always thought the greater good came before anything else. Before friends, before morals, even before love," His Daddy's hand petted Seia's head as he crooned to him love and adoration softened his face.

"But then your daddy realized after meeting your papa, that what is good is the greater good when your alone? When you sacrifice everything and left with nothing? No. The greater good can't be worth that, and it never made me happy anyway! So your Daddy chose love and stayed with your papa."

Seia was picked up and held in his father's arms, he cuddled into the tall man shivering despite not being cold. Not being able to feel cold but something about this scared him, like a memory trying to resurface.

"Your Daddy loves your Papa Yusaku so much, that when he wanted you to exist, I did everything in my power to ensure you would."A sad look crossed his Daddy's face and Seia patted his cheeks to try and rid of it. A small dented his lips before he continued.

"Unfortunately your papa got very sick, the process was new and unrefined, and so his sick body suffered more and that's why your papa can't play with you like he used to. His brain is at war with his body and thus he suffers."Seia must have been making a face because of look of panic crossed his fathers features.

"That doesn't mean we regret it! Your life is the most precious gift to us and we are grateful everyday that you exist. We would do it all over again if we had to choose."A light kiss on his head and he was rocked before they both turned to the tube where the copy of Papa was sleeping and unaware of the world.

"Your papa doesn't know about this, he would be against it, he so stubborn. But you Yusaku deserves to live a long and happy life, and that's why your daddy works very hard to make sure this is finished perfectly. He deserves to live life to the fullest, and so do you." With that his father strode past the copies of his papa to the very back of the lab.

Seia eyes widened as he stared at what was essentially himself floating in water.

"This will be you and Daddy's secret okay? Like a birthday present~ We can't tell your Papa until the day it's done."His Daddy touched the glass as he looked at him with so much affection and love that it made Seia finally relax. Even if it was creepy staring at himself.

_"I want you to live a long life of human…...Ai."_


End file.
